


Duty first

by donutloverxo



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Curvy Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, reader has shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: Steve has loved you from afar for too long. Will he finally confess or will his duty get in the way?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Duty first

Steve groaned, looking at the watch on his wrist for the tenth time. You were late like always. Though he really should learn not to expect much from you by now. He was a punctual person who doesn’t like being late, ever. Seven years in the army would do that to you. He has no idea how you spend over two hours just picking an outfit. You’re not the one who will have to hear an earful from your mother.

“Steve” You called out for him and he really had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the impatience and arrogance in your tone. He walked the few steps over to your room.

Any annoyance he might’ve had with you instantly melted away at the sight of you. Your hair held up in a messy bun, the short pink satin robe you wore that ended just below your butt and bore your initials above your hard nipple, which he could see through the thin material. Your face completely bare and your eyebrows furrowed, you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“Yes ma'am” He said clearing his throat looking into your eyes so he wouldn’t stare at the outline of your breasts.

“Ugh” You rolled your eyes “How many times do I have to tell you don’t call me ma'am. I’m not like your teacher” You shook your head disapproving of his distant politeness which was always a stark contrast to your informal friendliness “Anyway, you’re a man right?” you looked him up and down as if confirming.

“Last I checked” He deadpanned.

“Well then get in here and help me choose an outfit” You walked inside your room leaving the door open for him.

He always felt uncomfortable when he was in your room. He had only been here a few times. When he carried you in his arms because you were too drunk to walk, or pretending to be asleep because you so obviously liked being babied. And there was that time you fell asleep crying in his arms when that asshole Jake broke up with you. He looked around smiling at the burst of colors. It was so lively and full of drama, just like you. He looked at the set of pastel purple lingerie set on your silk sheets and immediately looked away his mind going to some sinful places and coming up with some not so proper ideas.

He cursed himself as you babbled on about nothing fitting you quite right. He had made a vow to be as distant as possible from you, always keeping you at an arms length. In the year that he had been working for you he had developed a crush of sorts. Maybe it was more than a crush... But it had no place in his life. His sole job is to protect you. Anything even slightly more than that would be grossly inappropriate.

“Okay how about this?” You came out of your closet twirling around to show him your green sequins dress. That was tight around your waist and flared at your hips.

“It’s very pretty” He said. But he believed you’d look pretty even if you were wearing a trash bag so...

“Mm-hm” You agreed “And I think it makes me look skinnier”

He frowned at that. He really did want to disagree and shut those thoughts down immediately. You didn’t need to look skinnier you were perfect just the way you were. But he couldn’t do that, it wasn’t his place.

“The green it is then. Now I just need to do my make-up” You skipped over back inside your closet.

He sighed looking at the time. “We’re already half an hour late miss” He reminded you.

“It’s okay Steve. It’s called being fashionably late” You said bending over the dressing table to dab the foundation onto your face, giving Steve a generous view of your ass covered in a baby pink thong. He was absolutely ashamed of it and would go to hell for it but he stayed there for a minute staring at your plump ass, wondering if you knew that he was looking.

***

You were two hours late but you both finally arrived at your mothers house where the launch party for her new clothing line was being held. “I’ll wait here then” He said pulling into the driveway. He looked at you fidgeting in the backseat picking on the shiny sequins on your dress.

“Can’t you come inside with me?” You looked at his eyes through the mirror your eyes so sad and vulnerable.

He hated how they made you feel. Your mother and her friends. Always being passive-aggressive or putting you down. She maybe his employer but she was far from a good person in his eyes. In any other circumstances he would never work for such a person who treats her own daughter so badly, but the thought of not getting to see you everyday stopped him from handing in his resignation.

“I - can’t do that. I wish I could” He said earnestly adding your name after a pause. You needed a friend right now, and your needs were far more important than his unrequited feelings. You hummed playing with the string on your purse “Alright” He said finally. He was an idiot to think he could ever say no to you.

“We’ll just stay for a few I promise!” you jumped up and down on your seat quickly scrambling out of the car.

He hunched his shoulders and put on his ‘resting bitch face' as you called it, staying closer to you than he normally does. Your sweet self might not be the most intimidating person but he was. He would scare off anyone cruel enough to be mean to you.

“Mom” You greeted your mother as soon as you saw her kissing her on her cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart for a second I thought you wouldn’t make it” She chuckled “You look... healthy” she commented scrunching her nose “Did you not try that juice cleanse I told you about?” She whispered in your ear and Steve had half a mind to carry you back to the car and take you away from this horrid place.

“Mom come on” You whined stomping your foot.

“Hey I only want what’s best for you just like every other parent” that’s debatable. Steve felt she only wanted what she thought was best for you. He made a note to tell you that later. “Uh you brought Rogers? Couldn’t you get a date? What happened to Jake?” She inquired.

“Mom. We broke up, six months ago” You stared at her in disbelief “I told you already, like three times”

“Oh sweetheart who knows what you’re talking about half the time. But that is a shame. Jake would’ve been good for you” She sighed “Anyway I’ll set up an appointment with a dietician so you can chose a diet that suits you” You opened your mouth to argue only to be shut down by her “and I really do love you, that’s why I’m saying this. But with thighs like that you shouldn’t be wearing such a short dress. There are surgeries...”

“Ma'am” Steve interrupted “I think it might be time for your speech” He spit not being able to hide the venom in his tone. “I know it’s not my place. But maybe you could appreciate other things about her. Those that really matter”

Your mother scoffed at that. Not believing that ‘the help' would dare talk to her like that. But far be it from her to create a scene at her party, she only said “I’ll see you in my office tomorrow Rogers. I think we need to renegotiate the terms of your position” And went off to address her guests.

She ignored you and Steve for the rest of the party. You made some small talk with the other guests as Steve tried to fight off any woman who flirted with him or made advances at him. You mostly kept to yourself, almost sulking.

***

“Steve” You called him coming out of your bedroom to your living room where he was standing near the sofa “Would you relax? We’re home now” You shook your head at his alert stance as he softened up a bit taking off his blazer. You let your eyes shamelessly oggle his dress shirt straining against his biceps “Unzip me please” You requested presenting him with your back, pulling your hair to the front over your shoulder. You felt goosebumps on your entire body as you his fingers graze the back of your neck, working on your zipper. “thanks for standing up for me. You didn’t have to”

“You don’t have to thank me miss. Just looking out for you, it’s my job” he stated. He stared at your back peaking through your dress and your baby pink bra “You looked really beautiful tonight. You know that right? You’re always beautiful not just beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. You’re the kindest and the smartest person I know”

“You’re just saying that” You said your voice crackling as you tried to hold in the tears “I don’t need your pity or whatever you know? But I do appreciate it”

He sternly said your name. Chastising you. He turned you around to make you look at him “I do mean it. You know I’m always honest” He stared into your glassy eyes. Cupping your face in his large hands “Your mother, with all due respect is stupid to not see that.”

He smiled at the way you chuckled at that “Look at you. I didn’t think a good boy like you would ever say such things!” You have him a hearty laugh.

“I’m not always a good boy” He sassed removing his hands from your face but still standing close to you. Wanting to comfort you but also needing your warmth.

“Sometimes I think you’re my only true friend” You murmured playing with the buttons on his shirt “Do you think that’s what I am to you? A friend?” you wanted to know.

He stammered over his words. Suddenly put on the spot. “You’re someone I want to protect – “

“That’s not what I want to hear. Tell me the truth!” You cut him off.

“You didn’t let me finish” He took a deep breathe thinking about the possible consequences “You’re someone I want to protect. Not just from any physical danger but from anyone who would do you harm, whether they want to or not.. I want to take care of you and to be there for you. Because... I love you”

“You do?” you asked as he nodded. You were shocked and overwhelmed, never having heard those words before.

“You don’t have to acknowledge my feelings. But I’m glad I told yo-“ you crashed your lips onto his, licking his bottom lip with the tip of your tongue. He stood there frozen, taking a moment to register that the girl of his dreams was kissing him. That you wanted him just as he wanted you. He sweeped you off of your feet pulling you into him to kiss you properly.

All the pent up frustration he carried for over a year, when he watched you fall in love with and get your heart broken by another man, when he had to swallow how he felt, was released into that breath-taking kiss.

When you pulled away you were both panting and gasping for air. He pushed the your dress off your shoulder and connected his lips with it “Steve are you sure about this? What about your job?” you asked guiding his lips to your neck.

“I’ll quit” He pulled away to look at you “Only if you’ll have me”

You nodded eagerly your trembling fingers working on unbuttoning his shirt. You felt a shiver travel up your spine as he cupped one of your breasts squeezing it through your bra. “Steve in the bedroom” You rasped as his other hand grabbed your ass under your skirt. You yelped as he pulled you up in his arms, one arm under your knees and one under your neck. “You’re so strong” You wondered out loud as he carried you over to your bed.

Hearing you say those words made his heart flutter in pride. He was glad for the growth spurt he got when he was a teen and the one hour he spends ever day working out. He gently placed you onto the bed, working on taking his dress shirt and under shirt off as you unbuckled his belt and puling down his zipper dropping his pants onto the floor.

You gulped at the sight of his cock, straining against his tight briefs. And then you looked up almost fainting at the sight of his naked torso. So perfect, aside from a couple of faded scars, he was unmarked and pure, the dips of his pecs and abs made it seem as if he was carved out by gods themselves. That you were so lucky to be able to see this work of art. He was the one who was beautiful. He climbed onto the bed hovering over you as he slid your dress off your shoulders. You quickly pulled your hands up to cover your chest and to stop the dress from unveiling your body.

“Why don’t we switch off the lights?” You suggested timidly suddenly feeling exposed under his hungry gaze. “We could do that. But I won’t be able to see you. And I want to look at you when I make love to you” He kissed you deeply pulling up to stare at you expectedly. “You don’t have to be afraid with me doll” he promised pecking your lips again. Not being able to get enough of your taste.

You finally got the courage to let your hands fall and let the dress slip off. You moaned as he kissed and then sucked the top of your breast while his expert fingers worked on unhooking your bra. He slid the thing off of you and stared at your chest. “Stop looking at me like that” you squirmed under his intense gaze.

“Like what doll?”

You stifled a whimpered at the nickname feeling butterflies in your stomach “like I’m the most precious thing in the world” you huffed.

“But you are” He said matter of factly, pushing you down on the bed as he laid kisses down your body heading towards your core. He knelt on the floor, grabbing you hips to pull you into him. He rolled your thong off your legs as he stared at you exposed core in awe. “I want to give you the world” He dove in licking a long slow stripe up your folds.

You whimpered above him. “Steve” you screamed as he sucked onto your bundle of nerves.

He pulled away to say “it’s what you deserve” He pumped two of his fingers in and out of you “Gotta get you ready doll. You’re too small” he rigorously pushed his fingers in and out of you and had you coming on them in no time.

You held your palm over your mouth to keep from shouting. You felt lightheaded, every single never on your body ignited in flames as your juices splattered on his fingers. You were just recovering from your mind blowing orgasm as you felt him climb over you, settling between your thighs, lining his cock up with your entrance. You thought you heard him say something about a condom “Huh? I have an iud. Just get inside me please” you whimpered as you felt the tip of his cock teasing your folds.

“As you wish” He groaned pushing into you slowly as he watched your face twist in pleasure. He stayed inside you for a minute as he bottomed out. Letting you get used to him.

You held onto his biceps, squeezing them “You can move” you murmur. 

He nodded sitting up on his knees to get a better look at all of you. He hooked your legs around his narrow waist as he started thrusting in and out of you slowing and leisurely drawing out the pleasure. He stared at your breasts bouncing each time he thrusted forward, bottoming out. Your nipples hardened into a shade darker, your hands squeezed into little fists as you stared at him through your hooded eyes. It was the most intimate Steve had ever felt with anyone.

“Oh Steve” You felt his cock twitch inside you everytime you moaned. “I’m so close” You tried to catch your breathe as you felt your second orgasm creeping up. Waves of pleasure coursing through your body, you felt tired and sore but awake at the same time. You closed your eyes committing the amazing feeling to your memory.

Steve draped himself over you putting his weight on his forearms. He came deep inside you as he felt you clench around him. He dropped his head in the crook of your neck, not quite ready to pull out of you. Needing to stay connected to you, now and forever.

“I love you too Steve” you yawned sleepily.

He hummed kissing your throat “You're mine now” 


End file.
